


Target

by Headphone_Love



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aone is adorable, Hints of Aone liking Hinata, Hints of affection, M/M, Not overly stated, RARE PAIR ALERT, aohina, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5708986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headphone_Love/pseuds/Headphone_Love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request from a friend to do AoHina since it is super rare to find any fanfics on them! Hope any other shippers of this sunshine pair like it! It is a bit short, but hopefully works ^_^  My little crow can get along with anyone can't he?<br/>************</p><p>How I imagine Hinata and Aone reacted to each other after they met on Hinata's way to the bathroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Target

At this point in his life, Hinata Shouyou found himself fearing for his life. 

His eyes remained on the white hair male, before flickering with realization. This was that guy from Date Tech, the one with the amazing read blocking. How could Hinata forget? He was the one who barely had to jump to block their spikes!

The fellow volleyball player looked down at him, bowing his head in greeting. Hinata blinked, mind trying to process the situation. Had this guy just...bowed to him? Hinata of all people? He wasn't angry that they had beaten them before? 

Even though he had been amazing, this guy was the first person Hinata had met while on his way to the bathroom that didn't just brush him off. He gave a shaky hello before realizing that he didn't need to fear him. Despite his intimidating appearance, he seemed friendly enough. Hinata's mind wandered back to the handshake that the taller male had initiated after their last match. He beamed up at him, causing the other to gaze at him in confusion. Forgetting about the danger he was in with the Grand King, Aobajousai's Ace, and that jerk from Shiratorizawa, his eyes locked onto the taller male. 

"Hi, I am Hinata Shouyou!" he said as the other seemed to nod stiffly. Hinata wondered if that reaction was because the taller male was not one to speak, or because he actually did have a grudge against Karasuno.

"I am aware" he spoke after a pause. He stood there motionless, continuing to stare at Hinata with a vacant expression. Hinata tilted his head to the side, wondering why this interaction felt weird but assumed it was because he never spoke to any other teams besides Nekoma and Aobajousai. 

"You actually remember me?" Hinata questioned. No one usually looked at him or knew who he was. They usually looked towards Kageyama, since he was, or had been, the only reason their quicks worked. Hinata was a lot more self-sufficient now, but he had to give credit to Kageyama for learning a new way to toss just to make it so he could become that way. Without Kageyama, Hinata, dare he say it, wouldn't have reached the potential he had all along.

Despite knowing that, having someone so strong remember him was a great feeling. His eyes lit up and he shook with excitement. He was becoming known on his own! 

The white haired male nodded to his earlier question, confused to why the shorter male was so happy about that. If anything, shouldn't he wish to remain unknown for the element of surprise? 

"Your name is Aone, right?" Hinata asked as the white haired male nodded again. Hinata's smile was nearly hurting his face, but it was nice to see that not every tall person he met was rude or cold. "Well, as a fellow middle blocker..." he began, eyes growing serious. Aone was nearly taken back but kept his composure. So the smaller male could be intimidating if he tried to be, interesting.

"It is my job to continue improving because I will become Karasuno's ace!"

Aone's eyes narrowed, but not out of anger. He slowly leaned down, Hinata wondering if he had crossed the line with that comment. Aone's eyes burned into him, but the ginger kept his gaze steady. He refused to back down. Karasuno had defeated Date Tech once already, they would beat them again if they needed to. 

Hinata was dedicated to becoming the ace of his team, whether it took him one year or all three. 

Aone grew amused and held out a hand. 

"This makes us rivals, I suppose. I can confidently say we won't lose again," he spoke, voice louder than before, more confident. Hinata almost gaped at his voice, it being the most amount of words he had heard from Aone. 

At the declaration of a new rival, his eyes sparkled. He gripped Aone's hand tightly, shaking it before leaning up competitively. 

"We won't either! Don't think just because I think you are cool I will go easy on you either. We'll break that Iron wall of yours as many times as we need to!" he declared as Aone couldn't help but crack a smile. This boy wore his heart and intentions on his sleeve for everyone to see. Such useless confidence and yet Aone couldn't help but find it kind of endearing. 

"Cool?" he asked the smaller male, Hinata nodding and loosening his grip. 

"What? You are telling me there is no one that you think of when you hear 'super awesome player'?" he asked as Aone pondered the question for a moment. He let go of Hinata's hand, standing straight up. He looked around, trying to find one player that caught his eye. 

"No, no, the player just pops up as soon as you hear awesome!" Hinata encouraged, fists clenched and knees bending out of excitement. "Their hits make you go GWAH"

Aone shut his eyes, not understanding the explanation but taking the advice anyway. The first thing that popped into his mind was the ginger right in front of him, running at full speed to hit a quick that barely anyone could block. The first time he had seen it, he wondered whether or not he should target him or the actual ace. He offered another smile, this one smaller but still there. Hinata picked up on it easily and gave a hearty laugh. Just as he was about to ask Aone who he had imagined, he heard someone call for him.

"Oi, Dumbass we are warming up!" 

Hinata jumped, turning to see Kageyama standing there with his hands in his jacket pockets. The ginger grumbled something under his breath before turning to Aone and smiling again. 

"Nice to meet you formally, Aone! Good luck! Hope I didn't scare you too much!" he joked before jogging to Kageyama's side. The setter glared into Aone as if wondering what his motive for talking to their middle blocker was. Aone just watched, waving to Hinata until he and his teammate disappeared from sight. 

Aone remained in place, trying to understand how he had gone from walking to the bathroom to meeting the energetic middle blocker that he had come to respect. Well, he supposed things like this were bound to happen considering the best of the best was here to compete. 

"Oi, Oi, Aone!" he turned to see one of his teammates walking over. "Trying to intimidate the competition again, eh?" he teased. "That wasn't the ace, though. Why were you talking to their number 10?" 

Aone just shrugged before turning to walk away. 

_'He is not their ace right now. But in the future...'_

The memory of the first time Hinata jumped to hit his quick appeared in his mind and his eyes narrowed, looking determined. 

_'...I have no doubt he will be the one I am targeting'_

**Author's Note:**

> And that is that! I hope it works well haha. I tried to dig up as much on Date Tech as I could and even rewatched the match from Season one over to make Aone's personality accurate. Since I haven't seen how he has changed from the first season, I made it so he was a bit more vocal :3 
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading~
> 
> ~HxL


End file.
